


Недружба

by Sandie_Zyryanova, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Севатару не нужна привязанность - только война
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Недружба

Иногда Севатар пытался вспомнить в своей жизни хоть что-нибудь, кроме войны. Но всякий раз с удовлетворением отмечал, что больше ничего в ней нет. Ничего лишнего — ни дружбы, ни сожаления, ни своекорыстия, а значит, и страха. Космодесантники не ведают страха, а привязанность или собственничество неизбежно порождают страх; только тот, у кого ничего нет и кому не нужно ничего, кроме кровопролития, ничего не боится.

Севатар не боялся ничего.

  
Он с отвращением выглянул в смотровое окно; щель, прорубленная сквозь его верхнюю губу, приоткрыла зубы чуть больше — Севатар усмехнулся.

  
— Что за мерзкий мир эта гребаная Тсагуальса! — произнес он, не оборачиваясь. — Вызывает в памяти благословенный сумрак Нострамо.

  
Тот, кто подошел к нему, ничего не ответил. Трудно что-то сказать, когда у тебя нет языка.

  
— Я заметил твое отражение в окне, — Севатар указал на полированную закаленную поверхность стекла. Сейчас в ней отражались двое: Повелитель Ночи в синем, с красными крыльями летучей мыши на шлеме и красными латными перчатками, и бывший Гвардеец Ворона, похожий на провал черноты. — Но не услышал. Вас что, специально обучают подкрадываться?

  
Аластор Рушаль повел наплечником — видимо, это означало, что он пожимает плечами.

  
Когда-то у Аластора было тонкое, красивое лицо с удлиненными чертами, похожее на лицо его генетического отца. Сейчас на этом лице остались шрамы от ножа Севатара. Ни жалости, ни угрызений совести Севатар по этому поводу не испытывал: с какой стати он должен был доверять перебежчику? А красота...

  
Шрамы ему шли.

  
Недавний бой с Темными Ангелами добавил им обоим еще немного шрамов; Севатар мог бы залечить их, но не стал. Его это попросту не заботило. Его не заботило и то, почему капитан Гвардии Ворона вздумал предложить им свою верность. Рушаль в том бою в очередной раз доказал, насколько верен Повелителям Ночи, а большего от него и не требовалось. Севатар усмехнулся, вспоминая, как Рушаль за его спиной свалил молотом Темного Ангела, пытавшегося снести ему голову, а сам он почти в то же время пропорол цепной глефой нагрудник вместе с грудью другого сына Льва, который хотел атаковать Рушаля с мечом... Повелителям Ночи подобная взаимовыручка была не очень-то свойственна. Да что там — попытки спасти товарищей считались глупостью и могли серьезно повредить офицерской карьере. Но сражаться спина к спине с Рушалем отчего-то было весело.

  
— Ты Ворон, — сказал Севатар, — а я Принц Воронья.

  
Рушаль не мог ему ответить, поэтому Севатар иногда позволял себе говорить все, что взбредет в голову. Они медленно шли по коридору. Рушаль немного скособочился — видимо, был ранен, но к Валзену обращаться не хотел. Почему-то он недолюбливал апотекария.

  
— Знаешь, почему мне дали такое прозвище? Вороны, как и я, питаются падалью. Иногда эту падаль организовывал я сам.

...Эти воспоминания ничего не значили — они, по сути, были о том, что привело Севатара на путь войны, поэтому он не выбрасывал их из головы. К тому времени, как он стал Принцем Воронья, его родители давно умерли. У него были братья, но они жили порознь; впрочем, младшие наверняка вскоре умерли. Севатар знал, что случилось с их телами. Он и сам проделывал эту штуку не раз, когда не удавалось украсть кошелек из кармана растяпы-фраерка или какую-нибудь жратву с прилавков убогих забегаловок. Обычно удавалось, хотя мальчишку-карманника, поймав, могли и забить до смерти. Но Севатар ухитрялся и подбираться незаметнее, и удирать быстрее. Друзей среди людей у него не было и тогда: в трущобах Нострамо друзья — до первого гроша и первого куска, который не получится поделить. Но были друзья среди ворон.

  
Они доверяли ему. Садились на плечо или на руку. Позволяли гладить жесткие шелковистые крылья. Иногда он чувствовал себя больше птицей, чем мальчиком.

  
В тот день к нему подошел толстяк с голосом, похожим на воронье крыло: гладким и шелковым, но жестким. И улыбка у него была такая же: гладкая и жесткая. Севатар не удивился, когда толстяк заговорил с ним, расспрашивая, не голодно и не одиноко ли ему спать на улице: в шахтах нередко требовались малолетние рабочие. Им можно было платить меньше, чем взрослым, а за малейшую провинность выбросить обратно на улицу — дети не могли отстаивать свои права, да и не знали их. Многие так и сгинули в шахтах или умерли, выхаркивая клочья легких, от рудничной болезни...

  
— Иди на хер, свиноеб, — сказал Севатар нарочитым баском, стараясь казаться старше и опаснее, — а мне и здесь неплохо! Пошел, я сказал!

  
Но толстяк рассмеялся дробным, недобрым смешком.

  
— Свиноеб, значит? — спросил он, не переставая хихикать. — Какой умный мальчик! Будешь моим поросеночком?

  
Севатар все еще не понимал ничего, а толстяк уже схватил его за волосы и пригнул его голову, прижимая к своему паху. От него разило склизким семенем и сытной жратвой так, что Севатара одновременно чуть не вывернуло и скрутило приступом голодной боли в желудке, а толстяк, расстегнув куртку и брюки, давил на него, пока колени мальчишки не ткнулись в сырой грязный асфальт...

  
Толстяк не учел, что беспризорники Нострамо не ходят без оружия. И каждый из них знает, куда ткнуть ржавой железкой, чтобы убить человека с первого удара.

  
Кровь брызнула Севатару в лицо, он поморщился от липкой горячей жидкости и от вони толстяка, оттолкнул его потную тушу и фыркнул. Подхватив под мышки, оттащил в угол. Кто-то вышел из подъезда, но предпочел ничего не заметить. На Нострамо замечать, как одни обитатели улиц убивают других, — себе дороже.

  
Кровь немного стекла, и Севатар принялся сноровисто раздевать толстяка. Его тряпье не годилось, но его можно было обменять на другое или на жратву. А башмаки — о, это то, что надо!

  
Освободил от одной шкуры — теперь можно избавить и от другой.

  
Сделать надрезы. Снять длинные ремни кожи, дряблой и волосатой. Мясо под ней так и манило, сочное и плачущее кровавой слезой, мягкое, и Севатар облизнулся. Он уже знал, что человечина хороша и без соли, хотя есть ее сырой не рискнул бы. Но в прошлые разы они с воронами ели мертвечину, а тут прекрасная, свежая добыча, с пылу с жару!

  
Севатар с досадой осмотрел тушу. Она была большой, даже очень большой. Самые лакомые куски с бедер и ягодиц он срезал, насадил на куски арматуры, и теперь они поджаривались на костерке, разведенном на большом листе жести. Чтобы разделать ее, требовался топор или нож побольше, а главное — он не знал, как ее сохранить. Закоптить? Или, может быть, завялить? Но пока он будет собирать куски дерева, все мясо сопрут и слопают другие — такие же беспризорники, вон они, уже нарезают круги...  
Один из мальчишек подкрался и схватил кусок почти готового мяса с костра.

  
И внезапно стая ворон налетела на него, осыпая ударами мощных клювов, так, что мальчишка бросил добычу и с визгом, закрывая голову руками, отбежал подальше. Остальные, брюзжа, отползли в тень.

  
— Спасибо! — Севатар расхохотался и бросил остатки туши воронам. — Оставьте этим дуракам немного!

  
Мясо подгорело, но все равно было невыносимо, упоительно вкусным, и Севатар ел, ел и ел его, чавкая и облизывая пальцы, и не мог остановиться, так что живот начал выпирать из-под мокрой рванины, прилипшей к торчащим ребрам. Он наелся и уснул голодным сном без сновидений, а когда проснулся, ни одежды толстяка, ни остатков его трупа рядом не было. Его костерок залило дождем. Другим костром не пахло — значит, беспризорники съели мясо сырым.

  
Начинался новый день, похожий на все предыдущие: грязь, холод и попытки стащить что-нибудь. По крайней мере, теперь у него были башмаки.

Рассказывать это все Рушалю Севатар не собирался, добавил только, что приручал ворон, когда жил на Нострамо. Тот заинтересованно уставился на него зелеными глазами. Наверное, решил, что «питаться падалью» — это лишь фигура речи. Ведь их легион тоже обзывали падальщиками... те, для кого это слово стало последним в жизни.

  
— Ранен? — спросил он. Рушаль кивнул головой. — Зайди, посмотрю.

  
Рушаль не стал возражать. Севатар хлопнул огромной ладонью по сервитору, который тотчас подполз и взялся снимать доспех, потом толкнул Рушаля в санитарную кабинку. Улучшенный организм космодесантника мог справиться с любой заразой, но в последнее время Севатар подумывал, что «любая» — это, пожалуй, преувеличение.  
В последнее время он видел слишком много странных вещей, и то, что Темные Ангелы лоялисты, его не утешало.

  
Рушаль вышел из кабинки, голый, поджарый; капельки воды блестели в тусклом отсвете люмена, мускулы перекатывались под очень белой, как и у Повелителей Ночи, кожей. Несколько свежих сегодняшних ран затянулось, еще две, более глубокие, краснели, но тельца Ларрамана уже и там образовали сухую кровяную корочку. Севатар сбросил красные перчатки, провел по твердому животу. Рушаль озадаченно уставился на него.

  
На минуту Севатару захотелось взять его за длинные черные волосы и пригнуть на колени, прижать лицом к своему паху, как когда-то пригнул его самого чертов толстяк. На минуту, не больше.

  
— Повернись, — сказал он, облизав губы.

  
На спине у Рушаля было меньше шрамов, чем на груди. Кое-кто из Повелителей Ночи называл тактику Гвардии Ворона «трусливой», хотя все знали, что эти ловкие диверсанты далеко не трусы. Рушаль встречал чужие клинки и болты грудью. И то, что на спине у него красовалась глубокая рана с темными, воспаленными краями, говорило не о трусости Рушаля, а о подлости того Темного Ангела, что его ранил. Севатар цинично усмехнулся от мысли, что ударить в спину мог и кто-нибудь из его братьев.

  
— Бля, — сказал Севатар. — Погоди-ка.

  
Он поболтал языком во рту, активизируя железу Бетчера. Ядовитая слюна, способная прожечь стальной лист, быстро начала скапливаться; Севатар покривился и выплеснул ее в рану. Рушаль чуть заметно дернулся, но даже не обернулся. Любой Повелитель Ночи на его месте не только развернулся бы, а и всадил бы нож в горло или попытался свернуть шею, но Рушаль, видимо, доверял Севатару. Это было ново и непривычно. Севатар подумал, что ему следовало бы отучиться от этой привычки 19-го легиона, доверять, если он хочет выжить в Восьмом.

  
Остро запахло кислым и кровью, едкая слюна моментально разъела воспаленные края раны; Севатар взял тряпицу, смочил, протер рану, потом сбрызнул синтеплотью. Рушаль повернул голову, усмехнулся уголком рта. Зеленый глаз блеснул насмешливо: стоило возиться, назавтра от этой раны остался бы очередной шрам, и не более.

  
— Я за последнее время какой только срани не видел, — сказал Севатар.

  
Рушаль немного помедлил, ожидая, что он еще скажет, потом взял поддоспешник. Севатар толкнул к нему сервитора.

  
На минуту ему захотелось остановить Рушаля, оставить его голым, сжать, смять это сильное белокожее тело в руках, заглядывая в зеленые — такие не нострамские — глаза, ощутить тепло его дыхания на своем лице. На минуту, не больше.

  
В его жизни никогда не было ничего, кроме войны. Ничего лишнего. Никаких привязанностей, никаких чувств, даже обычных плотских желаний. Все это неизбежно порождает страх: страх быть отвергнутым, страх потерять, страх увидеть, как другой погибнет, и ничего не смочь сделать, а Севатар, как и всякий космодесантник, не ведал страха.  
А то, что они с Рушалем бились спина к спине, — это не привязанность и не дружба. Это необходимость войны.


End file.
